Non so esattamente come sia successo
by QeenOfTheWords
Summary: 3 serie Una mattina come le altre...E...dei pensieri assolutamente fuori dal normale!Zoey&Chase of course!


Piccola shottina, sul telefilm che mi sta "ispirando" di questi tempi: Zoey 101. Questo è un "prologo" della fiction che sto per iniziare e che avrà, non so...2 o 3 capitoli. Niente di particolare!E' la prima fanfiction italiana in questa sezione. Wow!

Sulle note della stupenda canzone dei Lifehouse, You and Me.

Zoey/Chase...of course!

**Non so esattamente come sia successo...**

_what day is it?  
and in what month?  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

_cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

Lifehouse-You and Me

Non so esattamente come sia successo. Semplicemente un mattino mi sono svegliata, e guardando Chase dormire beatamente, mi sono chiesta come potesse essere _così_ carino _anche_ nel sonno.

(Non pensate male, lui era venuto a dormire nella nostra stanza perché quel troglodita di Logan, non si sa per quale motivo, l'aveva cacciato dalla _loro_ la sera prima, vedendolo con il sacco a pelo e il pigiama in mano, bussare alla nostra porta, non abbiamo avuto cuore di cacciarlo.)

Anche dopo essermi data un bel po' di schiaffi mentali, quell'inconsueto ma sorprendentemente piacevole pensiero, rimase al centro della mia attenzione.

Insomma lui era solo Chase!Il mio migliore amico!Quell'imbranato che, la prima volta che mi ha vista, è andato a sbattere contro un palo con la bici. Quello stesso imbranato, che l'anno dopo, si è fatto un altro volo con la bici, dalle scale questa volta, per salutare me, _ancora._

Quell'adorabile e dolcissimo imbranato che è stato con me in questi tre anni a PCA, dal momento esatto in cui sono entrata per la prima volta qui dentro...

Semplicemente Chase un cavolo!

A quel punto, dovetti ammetterlo, mi piaceva Chase Mattews, il mio miglior amico...e mi piaceva anche tanto!

Fu...sconvolgente, in effetti, sapere che in tutto quel tempo non avevo mai capito ciò che provavo, tutti i momenti più importanti della nostra amicizia mi tornarono in mente, e quello che non ero riuscita a spiegarmi prima, mi divenne chiaro.

Da allora è passata..non so...qualche ora, forse? Sò solo che sto nella medesima posizione di prima, scostando ogni tanto una ciocca di capelli dal viso di Chase, e contemplandolo pensando a tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme.

"Ti piace vero?"

un sussurro, ma sufficiente a farmi prendere un infarto.

Mi giro di scatto e vedo Lola che mi guarda con un sorrisetto. Arrossisco di botto e mi ritraggo di scatto, trovando improvvisamente molto interessanti i ghirigori del lenzuolo del mio letto.

"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando." asserisco insicura, non riuscendo a convincere neanche me stessa.

Lei sbuffa. "Oh andiamo!Siamo amiche, no?"

Io arrossisco ancora di più e poi annuisco.

Un piccolo sorriso spunta sulle mie labbra. "Non so proprio dove ho avuto la testa in questi due anni...per non vedere ciò che avevo..."

Lola sorride ancora più ampiamente "Finalmente te ne sei accorta!"

"Già, peccato però che non avrò mai il coraggio di confessarglielo...la nostra amicizia viene prima di tutto, e se lui non dovesse ricambiare..." rispondo un po' malinconica, scuotendo lentamente il capo.

"Zoey, ragiona, anche se lui non ricambiasse, cosa praticamente impossibile, fidati, tiene troppo alla vostra amicizia per romperla." ribatte l'amica caparbia. Vuole quei due insieme a tutti i costi. Se lo meritano.

"Lo so ma..."

"'Giorno ragazze..." mugugna Chase assonnato, facendoci sobbalzare.

Io arrossisco lievemente, spero solo non abbia sentito nulla!

"'Giorno bell'addormentato!"

"Ciao Chase. Dormito bene?" gli chiedo sorridendo

"Io benissimo!E' la mia schiena che è a pezzi! Ma quanto è duro questo cavolo di pavimento!"

Io rido e gli tiro una cuscinata, che scemo...però...ti prego non sorridere così...mi farai morire...

"Ragazzi vi conviene sbrigarvi è tardi! Fra quindici minuti dobbiamo essere in classe!"

Io la guardo, incredula. Ma come fa a essere già pronta se neanche dieci minuti fa era ancora in pigiama!Quella ragazza mi stupisce ogni giorno che passa!

Non faccio in tempo a rispondergli che è già uscita dalla stanza. Strano...di solito se la prende comoda...

Guardo l'orologio e sobbalzo. Accidenti è davvero tardissimo!!

Inizio a correre qua e là per la stanza cercando i miei vestiti.

"Zoey..."

"Non ora Chase!"

"Ma Zoey.."

"Chase, ti ho detto dopo!Siamo in ritardo!"

"ZOEY!!Oggi è sabato!Niente scuola!!!!"

Io mi fermo e lo guardo spaesata...come diavolo ho fatto a scordarmi che oggi non si andava a scuola?!!Mio Dio...sto impazzendo!

"Ma Lola..."

"Avrà voluto farci uno scherzo!"

"..."

All'improvviso scoppio a ridere. E Chase con me.

"Mio Dio...solo a me succedono queste cose!!!Ma quanto sono stupida!!"

"Oh io non mi preoccuperei!Una volta io e Michael siamo addirittura entrati in classe prima di ricordarcelo!"

Ho le lacrime agli occhi...Semplicemente assurdo...prendo un bel respiro...bene...ora va meglio.

"Allora Zoey io vado..."

"Aspetta un secondo...ci vediamo oggi pomeriggio alla spiaggia?"

"Alla spiaggia? Si per me va bene!"

Chase mi sorride, e poi inaspettatamente mi lancia un cuscino.

"Per prima..."spiega con un sorrisetto.

Io faccio per rilanciarglielo, ma lui si chiude la porta alle spalle, e il cuscino finisce dritto contro la porta.

Mi butto sul letto sorridendo come una scema.

"Ma quanto mi piaci, Chase Mattews!!!"


End file.
